


Confessions

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Aoi confessed to cheating on Uruha with another man, he never expected that Uruha had cheated on him too. He was even more surprised to hear Uruha's solution to the mess they had made between them, could this really work?





	Confessions

It all started with a confession. Not something small like admitting to drinking the last of the milk. No, it was the kind of confession that had the power to change everything. Like a tornado, it came and threatened to destroy everything they had spent so long to build. It wasn’t until it had passed that they could take a look at the changes it had caused.

 

            The confession came one perfectly normal evening. Uruha had watched Aoi get into bed and turn off the lights. Aoi had been acting weird the last few days but Uruha was oblivious to the reason why.

            “Uruha, I’m not in the mood.” Aoi muttered, as his boyfriend began to kiss him.

            “You’re never in the mood anymore,” Uruha complained. “We haven’t had sex since…”

            “Before you got sick.” Aoi finished. Last week the band had gone out drinking, but Uruha had the flu and stayed behind.

            “You’ve seen me sick before,” Uruha responded. “Don’t you dare say me being sick has stopped you been attracted to me.”

            “I can’t keep it secret anymore,” Aoi sighed. “I can’t touch you because it fills me with guilt. It reminds me of what I’ve done.”

            “What you’ve done?” Uruha repeated.

            “I’m so sorry,” Aoi whispered. “That night, I was so drunk and you were sick. I ended up sleeping with another man. I didn’t mean it to happen. I’m so sorry.”

            “You slept with another man?” Uruha repeated quietly. To Aoi’s surprise he didn’t sound angry, maybe a little sad but not as devastated as he would have thought. Maybe Uruha was in shock.

            “Only once. We were both really drunk. He was depressed and… well it happened. I’m so sorry. I had to tell you. Keeping it secret was too much.” Aoi said, looking everywhere but at Uruha. He couldn’t stand to see the hurt on the blond’s face.

            “Oh God,” Uruha muttered. “I forgive you.”

            “That easy?” Aoi asked shocked.

            “Well I may have cheated too. Only once,” Uruha muttered. “So we’re equal. Let’s just move on.”

            “How is it that easy?” Aoi said annoyed. “You broke my trust. How long have you been keeping this secret?”

            “About a month.” Uruha admitted.

            “A month!” Aoi screamed. “A whole month and you didn’t tell me?”

            “Because I was scared.” Uruha cried. “It didn’t mean anything. I knew you’d lose your temper. I thought if you didn’t know, it’ll be for the best.”

            “Of course I’d loose my temper!” Aoi screamed at Uruha. “You fucked another man!”

            “So did you!” Uruha responded. “You’re just as guilty as me.”

            “I’m not the one keeping it secret!” Aoi responded.

            “Well maybe if you let me go on top occasionally, I wouldn’t have to find a man who would.” Uruha snapped.

“Get out! Get out of my bed! Get out of my home!” Aoi snapped, furious. “How dare you say it was my fault!”

            “Aoi. I’m sorry. Don’t do this.” Uruha said as he began to cry.

            “Get. Out.” Aoi ordered, and this time Uruha obeyed. His eyes blinded by tears, he grabbed a few things and left.

            “I’ll be back tomorrow morning. When you’ve calmed down enough to think rationally.” Uruha announced before leaving their home. He’d experienced Aoi’s anger before. It was always best to avoid him until he had calmed down enough to be reasonable.

 

            “Uruha.” Kai said worried as his friend turned up on his doorstep. He’d obviously been crying and looked a mess. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms and a coat.

            “I need somewhere to stay tonight,” Uruha said. “Can I stay here?”

            “Sure,” Kai agreed. “Did you fight with Aoi?”

            “Yeah,” Uruha admitted curling up on Kai’s couch. Kai joined him and waited for an explanation. “I told him.”

            “Oh,” Kai muttered. “I thought we agreed not to tell him?”

            “Well he confessed to cheating on me. I thought if I told him, we could both forgive and move on.” Uruha explained.

            “Could you forgive him that easy?” Kai asked.

            “Yes. I love him and I’ve committed the same crime myself,” Uruha responded. “He was so mad though. You know how he can get so angry. He kicked me out. I hope when he’s calmed down he’ll be reasonable but I’m scared Kai. I’m so scared I’ve lost him forever.”

            “When he calms down, he’ll know how hypocritical he’s been,” Kai replied. “He’ll take you back. He really does love you.”

            “I hope so,” Uruha muttered. “He doesn’t know it was you. I didn’t tell him that.”

            “And he didn’t tell you who he cheated with?” Kai asked.

            “No. I don’t think I want to know,” Uruha muttered. “I’d only hate him.”

            “It was me.” Kai muttered.

            “What?” Uruha demanded shocked. “You slept with my boyfriend?”

            “You know I have feelings for you,” Kai replied. “Aoi and I were kind of talking about how much we wished you were with us and then we got drunk and then I can’t even remember what happened but we ended up in bed together. I’m sorry. I’m meant to be your friend. I’ve betrayed you both.”

            “Does Aoi have feelings for you?” Uruha demanded. Could he be happy about this?

            “Not more than friends.” Kai responded.

            “But you slept together,” Uruha repeated and Kai nodded. “Don’t you see! Now I don’t have to choose! I have feelings for you both! You both like me. You can sleep together. It’s all perfect!”

            “I don’t see how.” Kai replied, confused.

            “It is. You hear about it on TV and stuff,” Uruha responded, grinning. “Threesomes.”

            “Aoi would never agree to that,” Kai remarked. “You’re upset, go to bed. You’ll see sense in the morning.”

            “No. I’ve seen sense now!” Uruha remarked. “The three of us, together. It will work!”

            “No it won’t. Go to bed.” Kai encouraged and eventually Uruha did as he was told.

 

            “Morning,” Kai said, as Uruha joined him in the kitchen for breakfast. “You look exhausted.”

            “I didn’t sleep much. I was thinking about my plan,” Uruha replied. “Kai, would you be up to it? If Aoi agreed?”

            “Up for what?” Kai asked.

            “The threesome.” Uruha said, rolling his eyes.

            “Oh. I thought that was just one of your crazy plans.” Kai responded.

            “No. It’s one of my good plans,” Uruha responded. “I’m in love with you both. You’re lonely because you want me. This solves both of our problems.”

            “And Aoi?” Kai asked. “He wants you to himself.”

            “Aoi can be convinced,” Uruha responded. “Would you try it? It’ll be great. You spend so much time with us anyway. It won’t be much different from what we have now. Only you’ll live with us and you’ll get to sleep with me and everything.”

            “I don’t know. Maybe,” Kai admitted. “I like Aoi and I do want to be with you. Let me think about it.”

            “Really?” Uruha asked, shocked at Kai’s agreement.

            “Well it can’t be worse than seeing you every day, knowing I can’t touch you.” Kai responded.

            “So now we just need Aoi’s agreement.” Uruha announced delighted.

            “Yes. But remember that he’s mad at you.” Kai pointed out, bringing Uruha back to reality.

 

            Nervously, Uruha knocked on the door to his own home. He had a key but he wasn’t sure Aoi would want him back. He’d left his phone behind and he was now dressed in Kai’s clothes.

            “Uruha, I’m sorry I shouted at you,” Aoi said, as soon as he recognised his lover. “I don’t want to lose you. I haven’t been able to sleep all night. You were right. We should just forgive and forget. We’re both done wrong. I’ll even let you go on top.”

            “Aoi.” Uruha cried delighted, wrapping the man in a hug and holding him close.

            “I love you too much to lose you,” Aoi whispered. “Just never cheat again. Okay? This time we stay loyal.”

            “I know it was Kai.” Uruha announced.

            “Is that where you went?” Aoi asked, as he held Uruha to him. “I had visions of you sleeping in your car.”

            “Why would I sleep in my car?” Uruha asked. “If Kai had turned me away I would have gone to stay with Ruki and Reita. Besides, you know how good I am at persuading people.”

            “You are.” Aoi agreed.

            “It was Kai for me too,” Uruha admitted. “We cheated with the same man.”

            “Kai? He certainly gets around.” Aoi muttered bitterly.

            “He loves me.” Uruha replied. “And I was wondering. How would you feel if he joined us?”

            “What?” Aoi demanded, pulling away to see if Uruha was serious.

            “Please Aoi. Let Kai join us. He’d be happier this way,” Uruha begged. “Be his friend.”

            “Uruha, no. I don’t want to share you.” Aoi complained.

            “But it’s Kai!” Uruha argued. “We spend so much time with him. And you’ll never have to be on the bottom.”

            “You love him, don’t you?” Aoi said as he figured it out. “I always suspected as much.”

            “I love you both,” Uruha admitted. “If you say no, then I’ll give up on the idea. I loved you first.”

            “Is this really what you want?” Aoi asked.

            “It is.” Uruha replied.

            “I’ll do anything for you. You know that.” Aoi said, kissing Uruha gently on the lips.

            “Is that a yes?” Uruha asked delighted.

            “Yes,” Aoi said. “Now come in. I want one last time with you alone.”

 

            Uruha lay in Aoi’s arms, staring at the ceiling. What he and Aoi had was special. To have so easily survived their infidelity was a sign of this. Deep down they both knew the other cared about them without question. Their love was unconditional, or as close to unconditional a human could become.

            “You sure you want to invite Kai into this?” Aoi asked. “Aren’t I enough for you?”

            “You’re enough, but I’m greedy,” Uruha responded. “I want this. But I want everyone to be happy more.”

            “I suspect if I don’t agree, you’ll end up in his bed again,” Aoi admitted. “I’ve always been able to tell that you two liked each other. I don’t begrudge you for slipping once. Instead, I admire your strength. A weaker man would have had a full-blown affair, but not you.”

            “Don’t feel pressurised into this,” Uruha argued. “If it’ll make you unhappy, don’t do it. I’ll understand.”

            “We’ll try it. Just once,” Aoi responded. “Kai is attractive enough. In fact, maybe a little too attractive. For me to fall into bed with him just because you were sick and unable to please me? What does that make me?”

            “Drunk and stupid,” Uruha responded. “Instead of sober and stupid.”

            “Hey!” Aoi complained laughing. “I may be stupid but at least I know who I like.”

            “Whatever,” Uruha muttered. “So, when do you want to try this? Kai’s already agreed.”

            “Kai agreed?” Aoi asked surprised. “He’s pretty easy, when you think about it.”

            “I think he just wants to make everyone happy.” Uruha responded.

            “Hey, don’t get offended. He’s my friend too.” Aoi reminded Uruha.

            “I know,” Uruha agreed. “Hopefully he’ll become more.”

            “How about tomorrow night?” Aoi suggested, in response to Uruha’s earlier question.

            “Sounds good. I’ll invite him over,” Uruha agreed. “Later. I just want to lie in your arms some more.”

            “I have no problem with that.” Aoi agreed. Was he really going to do this? Looked like it. He felt like he should be scared but he wasn’t. Somehow this felt right. It was true that apart from sex, Kai was almost their boyfriend anyway. The trust was there. There was love too. Love that could become what Uruha wanted if they tried. Most of all, there was some attraction. There had to be, right? To sleep together.

 

            “I can’t believe you agreed to this.” Kai said to Aoi, after Uruha let him in the next night.

            “You agreed to it too.” Aoi commented.

            “Yes, but I have reasons. What reason would you have to agree?” Kai asked.

            “Love. I just want Uruha to be happy.” Aoi replied.

            “And I will be.” Uruha announced with a smile.

            “Let me talk to Kai a minute.” Aoi requested, taking Kai’s hand and leading him into the kitchen for privacy. Keeping his voice low, because Uruha wasn’t above listening in, he asked “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

            “I don’t know,” Kai whispered back. Also knowing about Uruha’s ‘super’ hearing. “The truth is I want Uruha to myself. But then he became yours… Sharing him has to be better than not having him at all, right?”

            “I can understand your motives.” Aoi agreed.

            “What about you? You’re the one who seems to be unsure.” Kai commented.

            “I am,” Aoi admitted. “I’m just glad it’s you. Even though you seem to have no problems sleeping with somebody else’s boyfriend.”

            “I’m sorry,” Kai muttered. “With Uruha I thought he was going to end up mine. I thought he’d decided he’d rather have me.”

            “And me?” Aoi asked.

            “Well that was alcohol,” Kai reminded him. “We were as drunk as each other.”

            “I want to be mad at you,” Aoi sighed. “But at the same time, I want this to work.”

            “Well, we can try it once,” Kai pointed out. “Then we’ll have more of an idea if it’s what we want. The three of us have slept together in any other combination. Why not try this?”

            “Let me think. Do the letters H, I and V mean anything to you?” Aoi asked.

            “I give blood. I’m clean. Unless I picked something up from one of you.” Kai responded.

            “We’re both clean,” Aoi promised. “Guess there is nothing stopping us.”

            “Guess not,” Kai confirmed as he left the kitchen. Getting a small cry of pain from the man who had been listening in at the door, as the door hit him. “You really need to stop doing that.” Kai commented, as he and Aoi walked past Uruha, who was complaining about them talking too quietly to be heard. Realising neither were listening, he followed them into the bedroom and quietly shut the door.

            “Well?” Uruha asked, suddenly unsure. This had been great in theory but now it was reality he wasn’t entirely sure what he should be doing.

            “Seeing as this was your idea, shouldn’t you know?” Aoi asked, just as confused. Kai however knew exactly what he was doing and moved behind Uruha, holding him tight around the waist.

            “Let’s undress him.” Kai suggested, unbuttoning Uruha’s shirt. Aoi nodded and began work on Uruha’s lower half.

            As his shirt fell to the floor, Kai’s lips moved to Uruha’s shoulder, where he kissed the soft skin. Following Kai’s lead, Aoi kissed Uruha’s chest.

            “I’m liking this idea.” Uruha announced, as he felt the two men kissing him. It was nice to just stand there and be appreciated so fully. He jumped slightly as he felt Kai’s teeth nibbling into his shoulder. That felt nice too and it was something Aoi didn’t do.

            Aoi, who was more experienced with pleasing Uruha, moved with more confidence. Kissing Uruha on the lips he reached down to make his man hard. No, their man. It was weird thinking of Uruha as anything less than his and he almost backed out of the whole idea. It was only the moan of delight from Uruha that convinced him this was alright.

            Aoi felt his shirt fall from his body and was surprised he hadn’t realised Uruha had been unbuttoning it. Well, he had been lost in the kiss. He felt unfamiliar hands on his trousers and realised Kai was removing them. So, it was his turn to be undressed.

            “I don’t think so,” Uruha announced breaking the kiss. “You’re not getting to be dressed when we’re not.”

            “Yeah, Kai.” Aoi agreed and together he and Uruha pushed Kai down onto the bed. Quickly stepping out of his trousers and boxers that were now around his ankles, he joined Uruha in stripping Kai. Kai was giggling nervously as his clothes were tossed aside. The man was beautiful and mostly unexplored. Hungrily Aoi straddled him and kissed him hard only to be pulled off by Uruha, who seemed just as keen to kiss the man. The sight was arousing to see and Aoi reminded himself of the point of Kai’s presence.

            Letting Kai and Uruha kiss, he pulled out the lube from the drawer and squirted some onto his fingers. Giving Kai no warning he slid two fingers into Kai’s entrance. He’d caught Kai by surprise but there was no complaint, so he continued.

            Already, Uruha had grown bored of Kai and turned his attention to Aoi, gently licking the man’s neck as he prepared Kai for him. It had been an unspoken agreement that Kai would be bottom. It was what Kai liked best. Even Reita knew that and he hated to talk about this kind of stuff.

            Kai moaned a little and laid still as Aoi worked on him. To his disappointment, Aoi decided he was ready and pulled out.

            “Uruha, lie down.” Aoi ordered and Uruha obeyed. It was now his turn to have Aoi’s fingers in him. Kai, wanting more than what Aoi had given him, gently began to lick at Uruha to make him as hard as possible. He didn’t want to have to wait any longer than necessary.

            “Stop licking him. We don’t want him to cum.” Aoi commented, as soon as Uruha became hard. Kai looked annoyed as he pulled away. Deciding to arouse Aoi too, he turned his attention to Aoi’s penis.

            “Oh god. You’re too good.” Aoi moaned.

            “And you took him away from me.” Uruha complained. Aoi responded by deliberately pushing hard into a sensitive spot making Uruha groan in pleasure.

            “You don’t need Kai.” Aoi remarked.

            “Be like that.” Kai said, pulling away from Aoi’s erection and crawling onto the bed to kiss Uruha.

            “Uruha’s ready.” Aoi announced, almost as soon as Kai left. He missed the pleasure Kai had been given him and was determined to replace it with some more as soon as possible.

            “How do you want me?” Kai asked.

            “Lie on your stomach.” Aoi ordered and waited for Kai to obey. Uruha needed no encouragement and took his position on top. Aoi stroked Uruha’s back as his lover entered Kai. There was a small moan but Uruha ignored it and began to pick up a steady pace. Convinced his two friends were settled, Aoi positioned himself on top and waited for the two men to move upwards to join himself with Uruha. His lover let out a slight gasp of surprise, but like Kai, he was used to being entered.

            “Kai, are you being squashed?” Aoi worried.

            “I’m fine.” Kai got out between moans and Aoi relaxed into it. The three men were moving together as one and Aoi realised that it wasn’t so different to having Uruha alone.

            In the middle, Uruha was having the time of his life. To be pleasured on both sides like this was intense and he couldn’t stay hard. With a gasp, he came into Kai and lay panting on top of him as Aoi finished.

            “You’re too sensitive.” Aoi scolded lovingly. It was a little while before Aoi reached his own release and he pulled out of Uruha to lie on his side of the bed regaining his strength.

            “Next time you should start before Uruha.” Kai commented, as Uruha climbed off him.

            “Well sorry for being so easily pleased.” Uruha sulked.

            “You were amazing while you lasted.” Kai encouraged.

            “You’re just not used to being inside someone.” Aoi added. As Uruha was sulking he took it upon himself to finish Kai off. Really, Uruha should have done this as it was his idea, but he was in a mood.

            “Uruha stop sulking. This was great.” Kai commented, wrapping Uruha into a hug as Aoi worked on him. He soon lost his ability to speak and lay holding Uruha to him, as Aoi expertly licked and sucked him in just the right way.

            “Oh god.” Kai moaned, coming into Aoi’s mouth. Aoi was good. They both were and he was glad he made this decision. A contented Aoi pulled away and he seemed pleased to be doing this too. Both sets of eyes fell on Uruha, who still looked anything less than happy.

            “Uruha? Didn’t you enjoy it?” Aoi worried.

            “I did until you both ganged up on me.” Uruha sulked.

            “We didn’t. We agreed you’re amazing in bed,” Kai argued. “I only complained because I wanted it to last longer.”

            “But Aoi came ages after.” Uruha complained. Despite his complaints he let Aoi lie on his other side.

            “Aoi didn’t have the added pleasure of someone behind.” Kai reminded him.

            “It’s true. I bet if I was in the middle I would have come first.” Aoi added.

            “Only sooner.” Uruha teased, recovering from his misery.

            “If it makes you happy, I’ll agree.” Aoi said.

            “I think this could work,” Kai spoke up. “We just need a little practise.”

            “I agree,” Aoi remarked. “Uruha?”

            “Well it was my idea,” Uruha remarked. “And like all my ideas, it was a good one.”

 

            And like that the tornado passed. The damage it had caused only clearing space for something new and exciting to grow. Something new. Would it last? Could it withstand a storm? The three men involved thought so. After all, a relationship built from the love of a friend was the strongest love of all. To think, it had all started with a confession of infidelity.


End file.
